


cowboy

by risowator



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laisserais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisserais/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lumberyard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977096) by [laisserais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisserais/pseuds/laisserais). 




End file.
